


The Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disobeying him, John decides it's time that Sherlock received his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- CONTAINS WATER SPORTS.
> 
> Not brit-picked/beta'd

“I told you not to leave out any dangerous experiments!” John cursed, cleaning and bandaging the cut he had suffered from Sherlock's “Broken Glass” test. He had explained, something about different types of glass shattering in different patterns. John didn't really want to hear his excuses. He had told him, Sherlock knew better. Now he had to pay, and John had a plan.

It began when Sherlock told John to make tea. Not told, actually, more like demanded. John had prepared for this moment. He had taken a diuretic from his work at the clinic. While waiting for the kettle to boil, he glanced back at Sherlock. Good, he was absorbed in something on his laptop. He opened the packet and sprinkled it into a mug. Pouring the hot water, he watched it dissolve then stuck a tea bag in. Adding milk and sugar how Sherlock liked, he stirred it to make sure everything was dissolved.

“Here, tea's done,” he handed the mug to Sherlock. John smirked as he sipped it without any suspicion. Now he just had to wait for it to take effect. 

John made sure to refill Sherlock's mug whenever it emptied. He walked to the bathroom, locking it and putting the key into his pocket. Sherlock was still focused on his computer.

 

An hour or so later, Sherlock stood up suddenly. He walked to the bathroom door, rattling the knob.

“John. The door won't open.” He said, alarm clear in his voice.

“Ah, yes. About that. You did disobey me earlier, Sherlock, and you know that comes with a punishment.”

“What? No! John, I have to go. It's urgent,” Sherlock was shifting his legs about, hand still gripping the doorknob. 

“Hmm, what are we going to do about that? Well, you still haven't cleaned all those dishes,” John glanced disdainfully to the sink, “There's mold growing, that's unhealthy. How about you do the dishes, then afterward I'll open the door for you.”

“Hmph, FINE!” He stomped over to the sink. John smirked, he was probably enjoying this more than he should, but Sherlock didn't need to know that.

 

John heard the water blasting in the sink, and a low moan followed.

“John. I need to go. Now.” He begged, twisting his legs around each other.  
“Well, you should have thought of that before disobeying me.” John smirked. Punishing Sherlock's disobedience was turning out to be even better than he could have hoped. 

“You know you need to finish the dishes first.” He chided. John watched as Sherlock pressed his legs together awkwardly, hands frantically scrubbing away in the sink. 

“Please, John, let me go,” Sherlock begged a few minutes later. He was bobbing his legs, one hand clenched on his thigh.

“You are a grown man, you can hold it. Unless you want to be treated like a little boy. Do I need to put you in a nappy?” 

Sherlock's face flushed. He desperately shook his head, humiliated. 

“Then I expect you to control your bladder until those dishes are done.” John watched on, satisfied, as Sherlock got back to scrubbing. Hearing him beg for the loo like a child turned him on more than he cared to admit. He sat himself at the kitchen table so that he still had a good view of the action.

 

He heard a whimper. Sherlock was whimpering. Oh God. John placed a book over his lap to hide his rapidly stiffening cock.

He cleared his throat, “How are you doing, Sherlock? Almost done?”

“John, I- I don't think I can hold it.” Head down, Sherlock had a hand pressed to his crotch. “Please.”

“It wouldn't be a punishment if I just let you go, would it? Just finish up, you only have a few left.”

Sherlock gasped, shaking. He moved more slowly now, one hand gripping himself. It would take him even longer to finish now. He was clearly about to burst.

 

“Oh god, please let me hold it, please,” he heard Sherlock muttering under his breath. Watching Sherlock wriggle around desperately, John bit his lip to contain his moan. 

Sherlock cried out and slid to the floor, hands buried in his groin. His face was red, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“John, it's about to come out, help me, please,” he whimpered. John stood and walked over to him. 

“Sherlock, let me,” John said, kneeling. He pushed Sherlock's hands away, eliciting a gasp from the detective. John could feel the damp warmth, he was beginning to lose control. John moaned as another burst escaped, wetting his hand.

“John! What are you-” His words were interrupted by John's lips pressing onto his. Sherlock was shuddering, still trying to hang on to his control.

“Shh, just let go.” John whispered. He pressed firmly against Sherlock's bladder. “I'll take care of everything.”

Sherlock finally relaxed his body, sighing. They were quiet, and John could here a slight hissing as the piss rushed out of Sherlock. 

When Sherlock was empty, he began to cry.  
“J-john, I just wet myself, like a child.” He moaned, tears running down his face. He felt absolutely humiliated.  
“Sherlock, it's okay, it happens.” John tried to comfort.  
“No! I'm supposed to be in control of my body, I'm not an animal!” Sherlock was very upset.  
“Hey, calm down. It could have happened to anyone. I don't think any less of you for it.” John pressed his lips to Sherlock's forehead. “Now let's get you cleaned up.”

 

John unlocked the bathroom door and began filling the tub with warm water. He helped Sherlock undress, putting the wet clothes in a pile in the sink.

Sherlock sat in the tub, water covering his chest. John wet a flannel and began to wipe the dried tear tracks off of his face. John had successfully calmed him. He did feel a bit bad for causing this, for making Sherlock cry. But he did need to be punished, and had hopefully learned his lesson.

“Here, Sherlock, turn so I can scrub your back.” 

“You are aware this would be more effective if you got into the tub as well.” he stated. Well, alright then. John began to strip himself. He put his clothes in the sink as well, they were also wet. He settled into the tub, kneeling between Sherlock's legs and began to clean him.

 

“Me, wetting myself, it turned you on didn't it?” Sherlock suddenly asked. John dropped the flannel he was currently using. It splashed it the water.

“I- ah, well, yes it did,” John stammered, blushing. He looked down at his cock, half hard. 

“I knew it. I suspected as much. So this whole thing was a plan to get me to piss myself? Of course...”

“Sherlock, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I-mmph” Sherlock began kissing him roughly. 

“John, you're brilliant. Just fantastic!” John was confused, and it must have shown on his face because Sherlock laughed. “I could taste the diuretic you put in my tea, you know. I let the whole thing happen for you.”

“What? Sherlock, are you serious?” Sherlock nodded, then latched himself onto John's neck and sucked a bruise. 

“Ohh, god, your mouth,” John moaned. “Hold on, if you knew about my plan, why were you crying?”

“Please, John. You should really clear your internet history. It was obvious you would be aroused by my humiliation.”

 

“And you went along with everything, why exactly?”

“I wanted to please you, John, don't be an idiot.” Sherlock smiled warmly. He placed a hand on John's cock and began stroking it. “And anyway, you said I needed to be punished, so I wanted you to have your fun.” He twisted his wrist and smirked as John hiss with arousal.

John began thrusting his hips in earnest, fucking himself in Sherlock's hand. He shuddered and came, the come floating in the now cooling bathwater. He learned against Sherlock's body, sighing.

 

“John, move so I can get out, I have to pee again.” Sherlock complained.  
“And what if I don't let you?” John smirked.  
“I'll just piss in the tub then.”  
“Right, well that's fine by me.” John shifted himself so that he was facing Sherlock. He had a hand around his cock, squeezing.  
“You sure about this?” He asked, desperate now.  
“Yes, Sherlock, just go. We can wash up again.”

 

Sherlock sighed, releasing his bladder in the tub. John felt the warmth hitting his hip in a steady stream. Looking at Sherlock's cock, the piss was a very light yellow, he was well hydrated from all the tea earlier. When he had finished, John opened the plug and let the tub drain. He stood, and pulled Sherlock to his feet as well. He turned on the shower rinsing himself and Sherlock. They exited the tub and wrapped themselves in towels. 

 

“So, ah, could we do this again sometime?” John asked.  
“Yes, John, of course. Just ask first next time."


End file.
